


We Have Nothing To Fear Except Ourselves

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stormy Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason always enjoyed the stormy weather that forced its way through Gotham's thick smog to soak the cracked sidewalks and looking buildings with rain. The thunder that shook the  old building and settled in to the bones of the people within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have Nothing To Fear Except Ourselves

\---

Jason always enjoyed the stormy weather that forced its way through Gotham's thick smog to soak the cracked sidewalks and looking buildings with rain. The thunder that shook the old building and settled in to the bones of the people within. 

Even when he was on the streets he recognises some sense of twisted beauty in the jagged slashes across the sky left by lighting. But now as he lay in the manor, where he could look out from the windows blanketed in the warmth the old building offered, he was glad that the storm had come. 

It always drew them together, the stormy weather, allowing him to huddle in his room, curled in his bed away from the empty rooms and draft that seemed to infect the rest of the manor at times. He enjoyed the warmth that another body pressed agains his side and laying next to him provided, he enjoyed the feel of Tim pressed in to his side. 

It allowed them their sober silence as thunder shook and lightning broke across the sky above, it allowed them sometimes what could be hours of the others company without having to seek out the other, they could always find each other on days when the storms rolled across the hills and sometimes in their shared silence it felt like they had found themselves. 

\---


End file.
